


Like Mother Like Daughter

by LusamineHaremQueen



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Delinquent, Dresses, F/F, Fame, Fisting, Foot Fetish, Foreign Language, French Kissing, Kalosian means French, Loss of Virginity, MILFs, Mentor/Protégé, Parent/Child Incest, Pokemon Showcases, Scissoring, Squirting, Stardom, Threesome - F/F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LusamineHaremQueen/pseuds/LusamineHaremQueen
Summary: Serena discovers her mothers past before having her, and is amazed when it turns out who was her mentor,
Relationships: Carnet | Diantha/Serena, Saki | Grace & Serena
Kudos: 1





	Like Mother Like Daughter

_Serena grew up only knowing her mother as Grace the famous Rhyhorn racer turned full time Mother, but one day after a successful Showcase, Serena noticed a very familiar face framed on the wall, Her mother's wearing a silver tiara and a luxurious silver dress, Serena stared at the picture for what had to be 5 minutes, the wall's were adorned with former Kalos King's and Queen's the next picture after Grace's was that of the current Kalos Queen, and Pokémon League Champion, Diantha who's photo was also to the left of Grace's although she looked much younger. Eventually after putting two and two together Serena made a seemingly obvious realisation._ "Mom was a Pokemon Performer before she had me?" _She quickly went back to her changing room stripping out of her custom tailored dress and back into her standard attire, taking a moment to reflect in the Mirror, pinching at the end's of her Caramel Blonde hair in the mirror_ "Hmm it's been quite a while, maybe I should go to an actual salon...I still can't believe that Mom was a Kalos Queen and never told me..." _She turned the lights off in her changing room before snapping a quick photo to prove her case, just in case Grace decided to Deny it._

_Around 20 minute's later dusk began to fall on the quiet, peaceful town of Vaniville, allowing the footsteps of the adolescent Showcase star to echo through the dimly lit streets, she turned a corner and was met with Rhyhorn, taking a moment to gently stroke the rough looking hide of the Ground/Rock Pokemon before standing up to face the front door, a slight red tinge on her face, she stomped towards the door and swung it open, just hard enough for it to be dramatic, but not loud enough to slam, before she could get a word out her Mother chimed from the living room_

"Serena? Is that you, Congratulation's on your victory sweetie! You were rather impressive! It was a sight to behold" _Grace spoke her charisma and care for her daughter being clear and visible from how she spoke despite being in a room over._

"Thank you Mom....Would you say it was better...than your debut! That's right I know all about it!" _Serena charged into the living room huffing slightly_

 _Grace was wearing a elegant black and red night gown that covered all her matching lingerie underneath, holding a half empty glass of wine in her right hand, placing it down on the table before standing up to face her daughter._ "My Debut? Do you mean for Rhyhorn racing? Well of course sweetie, Showcases are so much more exhilarating than riding on the back of a Pokemon, why do you ask?" _She questioned, getting a little worried if Serena had finally discovered her secret._

"No Mom! I'm talking about your debut as a Pokemon Performer! You must have had one to become a Kalos Queen! And a pretty good one at that to surpass Diantha!" _She held up the picture she took and smirked smugly convinced she had just uncovered her family's greatest kept secret._ "Ahh Sweetie, I'm surprised you only noticed today hehe, you have been going to that place for quite a while now haven't you? It's been there well before you were born, hehehe would you look at me in that picture? I'm practically an infant, but Yes I was a Kalos Queen until I met your father honey, and then well, I let Diantha take the title again" _Grace sat back down with one leg crossed over the other, the real reason she had never told Serena about her history as a performer because she knew who the next person Serena would ask about it, The current Kalos Queen Diantha, and if Grace didn't tell Serena, Diantha certainly would, making sure not to leave any stone unturned or detail left out, so with a reluctant sigh she decided to reveal the whole truth  
_

"Serena follow me, I'm gonna show you the reason I didn't let you go into the basement" _She sighed and stood up Serena following closely behind, as she opened the door leading down and flicked the light switch, caused her secret life to be revealed to her, Mannequins all dressed up in elegant dresses and undergarments, the walls lined with beautiful photographs of her most spectacular moments, and in the centre of it all, her complete collection of Princess Keys that was one of her most treasured possessions_ "Mom I don't get it, Why did you give this all up because of me? It couldn't have been because Rhyhorn racing was easier? You had genuine talent at this stuff, what is the real reason!" _Serena questioned fangirling over all the beautiful outfits her mother wore over the years, before paying attention as her mother spoke again._ "It's....Because of Diantha...W....We couldn't keep our hands off of eachother..., and after I met your father, I knew I couldn't mess around with her around his back, so.....I had to end it, Diantha was my mentor so I couldn't do a showcase without seeing her there in the audience, flashing her tits at me....If I had known that well, you know, I would have stayed there a lot longer, but I'm glad I did because It led me to have you..." 

"You were Diantha's Girlfriend! Holy Crap! No way! are you for real!" _Serena began to fangirl hard again, Diantha was her Idol in every sense of the term, she aspired to be just like her._ "In fact you know your friend Shauna? She was Diantha's Protégé along side me, and you should have seen the things she made us do to get better at our showmanship" _Grace happily reminisced about her past, remembering all the fond memories, suddenly being snapped out of it by Serena dropping to her knees._ "Please mom! Please invite Diantha over tomorrow! I'm sure she would say yes if you called up with a really seductive voice! Maybe you could get back into Showcases now that you don't have to worry about Diantha! or you two could be my mentors!" _Serena raved on and on for a while longer before Grace finally Caved._ "Alright! Fine I'll give her a call, as long as it gets you to calm down" _She sighed picking up her phone and scrolling through her contact's list before pressing on Diantha's entry then held it up to her ear._

"Diantha?....Yea it's Me Grace....Mhmm 18 years if I'm correct, Mhmm, Yes she is, She really made me proud tonight....Speaking of Serena, she wanted me to invite you ov-What's that? 9am sharp? Mhmm Mhmm, alright ill make sure of it, Buh Bye now Diantha..... love you too" _She hung up and held the phone to her chest and sighed._ "Serena she will be here at 9am tomorrow, she had a few requests though, She want's me to practice with you how she once did with me..." _Grace sighed knowing exactly what she meant by that, and decided to not bother beating around the bush_ "She wants us to become more intimate with each other"

"Really!" _Ever since Serena saw her mother in the beautiful dress, she had this odd feeling inside of her, it was anything like Affection or Love, which she had prior, it was something much stronger, it was pure unabashed lust, and if it were any other day Serena would be freaking out about the prospect of doing anything more romantic than kissing with her mother, but with her new found feelings towards her dear mother, Serena was more than eager and willing to comply._ "That's fine with me, What do you think she want's us to try first?" _Serena asked curiously_ "If I know Diantha, and I'm pretty sure I do, she would suggest getting under the covers together" _She stood up and slid her night gown off of her pale back, causing it to drop to the floor around her ankles, leaving it behind as she strutted back to her bedroom looking beyond stunning in her Lingerie, After Serena took a moment to snap back, she quickly flung off her skirt and followed her in_

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter coming very Soon!


End file.
